


Siren Song

by Shelby_M



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: English, Fantasy, Gen, Poetry, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M





	Siren Song

_Far far away from deep green sea a cliff arises_  
_Seagulls are circling round it in a clear blue sky_  
_There sits the maiden with a golden hair and sings,_  
_Capturing every sailor with her spell, as he passes by_

  _I am the Siren,_  
_I am the sea, the waves and dawn_  
_I am the Siren,_  
_I am the force that leads ships through the storm_

  _From World's begin 'til Judgment Day,_  
_I'll be as light as ocean's spray,_  
_I'll be as free as mountain stream,_  
_That flickers golden in Sun's beam_

  _I am the Siren,_  
_And I shall always sing my song_  
_I am the Siren,_  
_Come, come to me and sing along_

  _Forget all things that are troubling your mind,_  
_Where else can you such shelter find?_  
_As beautiful as silver moonlight,_  
_As smooth as river's surface at the night_

  _I am the Siren,_  
_Come here, and I shall set you free_  
_I am the Siren,_  
_Come, and I shall teach you to believe_

  _All your worries shall be forgotten,_  
_All you rage forever shall subside_  
_Come to me, I am the Siren_  
_Come, at the turning of the tide_


End file.
